The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to using a computer system with a hypervisor to create multiple local virtual machines running different operating systems.
Hypervisors, also referred to as virtual machine managers, manage one or more virtual machines. Hypervisors can allocate system resources to virtual machines by assigning shares of physical devices/hardware to the virtual machines that run on, and are managed by, the hypervisor. This virtualization can allow multiple virtual machines to run on top of a single physical host by sharing host resources between the multiple virtual machines.